


Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin is too cute and pure, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Poor Kalec, Pumpkin carving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrathion's got a great poker face, first holiday together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin and Wrathion are spending their first Hallow's End together. They decide to carve pumpkins together, only Wrathion's not too sure how he feels about Anduin's.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I was in the Halloween mood and cooked this up pretty spur of the moment. I'm not too familiar with the character of Wrathion, so if he seems ooc, I am so sorry. I just wanted some wholesome fluff.

Wrathion watched Anduin with narrowed eyes. The king was deep in concentration, blue eyes fixed on the pumpkin before him, tongue sticking out- Wrathion found it adorable, and right now was no exception. It wasn’t so much  _ what _ the king was doing that had captured Wrathion’s attention. It was that he couldn’t figure out what Anduin was trying to carve.

Every so often he would catch blue eyes staring at him, and it unnerved him. Not that he would ever admit it. He returned his focus to his own pumpkin. He had been looking forward to participating in the holiday custom -  _ with Anduin _ , went unsaid of course. It was the first time they were going to be spending Hallow’s End together and Wrathion couldn’t be more excited. His last few had been spent with Left and Right-  _ not that they weren’t good company _ , but well, they _ weren’t _ Anduin.

Anduin’s watching him again! What is the king up to!? Wrathion does his best to seem unfazed, throwing Anduin his best signature smirk. Pleased to see the delightful blush creeping up Anduin’s neck. Really after all this time there was something comforting in knowing that  _ his _ Anduin hadn’t changed too much. He looked down at his own pumpkin, he had carved a lion onto it- and was pretty proud of how well it had turned out.

Finally, Anduin puts down his tools. Brushing back a lock of errant hair from his face. He fixes Wrathion with a rather large and self-satisfied grin. Wrathion cocks a brow at the blond.

“OK, it’s finally finished. You’re going to  _ love _ this!” Anduin gushes out excitedly. It warms Wrathion’s heart. To see Anduin looking at him like that, to think the king had given him a second chance, given  _ them _ a second chance. He can’t deny he isn’t curious to see Anduin’s finished product.

“You have to close your eyes, until I say you can look!”

He can’t help but smile at the child-like wonder in Anduin’s voice. It was nice to see him being so laid back,  _ for once _ . Of course with the way the war had been going and the Banshee Queen’s sudden disappearance, Wrathion knew this peace was fleeting and endeavoured to make the most of it. If only to give Anduin something to cling to when things turned grim once more. Feigning a sigh, Wrathion makes a show of closing his eyes. Pleased when he hears Anduin’s musical laugh at his antics.

Wrathion hears so shuffling and a muffled curse, that has him arching his brows.  _ Where had Anduin picked that one up?  _ He can’t help but wonder, very much amused. Eventually the noise dies down, and he hears Anduin clearing his throat.

“You may gaze upon the royal pumpkin now.” Anduin does his best to sound courtly, but is unable to keep the laugh from his voice. Wrathion smiles, and slowly opens his eyes. He knows the anticipation of his reaction will be having Anduin squirming in place. He finally opens his eyes, letting them adjust to the light, before locking in on Anduin’s carving.

Wrathion stares. Blinking a few times- just in case his eyes haven’t fully adjusted.  _ Nope _ , he’s still looking at a very confusing mass of squiggles. Thankfully, the smile hasn’t faltered from his face and Anduin seems unaware of his confusion. He lets his crimson gaze slide over,  _ subtly of course _ , towards the king. He half expects to see Anduin smirking at him and about to say “Ha, got you.” But he should know by now, it’s not the case. Instead, he meets Anduin’s puppy dog stare and a look of eager anticipation.

“Well? What do you think? Do you love it? I love it! I was so worried I had got the wings wrong.”

_ Wings? _ Wrathion tilts his head, and squints…  _ No _ , still nothing but a mass of indistinguishable squiggles. Anduin has fallen silent, eyes wide.  _ Oh! No! _ He needs to say something lest he hurt his beloved’s feelings.

“It’s wonderful!” He says at last, hoping it sounds sincere. Anduin’s face instantly brightens, and he runs over to stand beside Wrathion- grabbing hold of his hand. Wrathion can’t help but match the smile. He may not have a clue, but Anduin did work hard on it, and it’s only a white lie.

“See, there’s the wings and the tail. I hope you aren’t _ too _ offended. I had a bit of difficulty with your horns.” Anduin babbles out. Wrathion feels a _ strange _ sensation creep over him. His smile becomes strained, and he’s sure his eye has twitched a few times.

_ Surely Anduin is joking _ . Or perhaps his hearing is off. He cranes his head to gaze at Anduin. The blond king is still animatedly talking but the words aren’t quite reaching Wrathion’s ears.  _ He did hear correctly _ .

“ _ That’s supposed to be me?! _ ” He says rather incredulously. Anduin’s mouth snaps shut, and blue eyes are looking at him in surprise.

“Yeah, why are you all surprised? I thought you already knew?” There’s a hint of accusation in the king’s tone, and the beginnings of a signature pout. Wrathion gapes, not entirely sure what to say. He can not,  _ no matter how hard he looks _ , see a dragon. Anduin is beginning to look hurt, and he knows he’ll have to bite back his pride unless he wants to end up sleeping in the garden.

“Oh, well I thought it was _ dear _ Kalec. I’m so much more flattered to know it’s really me.” Wrathion says smoothly. To his pleasure, Anduin’s face seems to regain some of its happy glow, and the hurt has all but vanished.

“ _ No silly! _ It’s definitely you! I’m just so happy you’re here this year! I wanted to capture the moment.” 

With Anduin spouting off such cute words as those, it’s hard to stay offended. If Anduin thinks it’s a masterpiece, then he supposes that’s all that matters. To know the person you love thinks that highly of you, well it’s far more important than the…  _ accuracy _ of the carving.

Anduin reaches up planting a small kiss on his check, before resting his head on Wrathion’s shoulder. There’s something calming about standing like that, watching the faint glowing of their carved pumpkins side by side.  _ How fitting, a lion and a dragon _ . After all, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

And _ if _ that’s Greymane and Valeera laughing at him in the background, well he’s  _ more than sure _ he can find a suitable way to get them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope I didn't butcher Wrathion's character.


End file.
